


Романтическая привязанность, шесть букв

by Shae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Romance, a sort of fake relationship, functional adulthood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: «Стайлз совершенно определенно считает, что разгадывающий кроссворды Дерек Хмуроволк Хейл, которого к тому же волнуют потертости на диване, это просто умереть не встать.Но в какой-то момент «отношения двух полноценных взрослых людей» превращаются для Стайлза в настоящий фетиш. Дерек в спортивных штанах и с голыми ступнями, поправляющий очки на носу, когда решает воскресный кроссворд? Уф-ф. Дерек, заполняющий документы на перепланировку собственности? О боже, да. Дерек, раскладывающий по местам еду и ворчащий, что в магазине на углу не было нужной марки греческого йогурта? Возьми меня немедленно, думает Стайлз, прикусывая нижнюю губу.Это просто не может быть нормально».





	Романтическая привязанность, шесть букв

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubleIWant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/gifts).
  * A translation of [Six Letter Word for Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189839) by [TroubleIWant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant). 



> Переведено в подарок моему другу и замечательному человеку А. Пусть тебе везде и всегда будет уютно, и пусть у тебя будет все, включая ложечки для грейпфрута.

Стайлз возвращается в Бикон-Хиллс, ничего особенно не ожидая. В колледже круто и все такое, но за год учебы он выдохся, соскучился по дому и так никого себе и не нашел. Честное слово, следующие пару месяцев он хочет провести с друзьями, пообщаться с отцом, поесть домашней еды и, может быть, пару раз сходить в киношку. Но даже этого не стоит ожидать от Бикон-Хиллс, потому что это не милый уютный городок, а тот еще паршивый городишко.

— Ой, да ладно, — стонет Стайлз. — Серьезно?

— Ага, чувак, — отвечает Скотт. За его спиной стоят Айзек и Дерек и выглядят при этом гораздо менее виноватыми, чем их альфа. — Дитон думает, что это, может, ведьма? Мы точно не знаем, но оно точно нацелилось на парней польского происхождения, которым еще нет тридцати. Обещаю, что мы во всем разберемся, ну а пока…

Ну а пока, если в двух словах, Стайлзу нельзя доверить заботу о своей собственной безопасности. У него нет сверхъестественных способностей и поэтому он в большой беде. Обычно не проблема найти кого-нибудь, чтобы его покараулить, но Скотт с мамой и Айзеком уезжают в отпуск, Эрика и Бойд остались в Дейвисе на лето, чтобы заниматься всем тем, что обычно делают парочки, а Эллисон по-прежнему во Франции. Шериф тоже не вариант. Он, может, и способен подчас дать отпор этой сверхъестественной фигне, но в конце концов ему придется пойти на работу и оставить Стайлза в одиночестве.

Стайлз уже начинает размышлять о том, что придется, видимо, возвращаться в Беркли и каким-то образом выселять из своей квартиры, которую он сдал в субаренду, жильцов, когда Айзек задумчиво предлагает:

— Дерек же здесь. Типа, постоянно.

— Секундочку, Стайлз не… — говорит Дерек в то же время, как Стайлз произносит:

— Не уверен, что мне и правда…

Их протесты остаются без внимания. На лице Скотта придурочная улыбка, и он говорит, отметая все их возражения:

— Отличная идея, Айзек. Дерек справится с ведьмой так же хорошо, как любой из нас. Великолепно!

Вот так все и решается: им с мистером Хмуроволком придется стать соседями по квартире на обозримое будущее. Стайлз только и надеется, что это обозримое будущее не закончится внезапно, когда один из них наконец сорвется и прикончит другого за то, что тот, допустим, слишком громко жует.

Потому что их формат отношений — напряженная дружба. Они могут прикрыть друг другу спину в драке, могут препираться, когда за обеденным столом собирается вся стая, и даже обменяться парой забавных сообщений, пока Стайлз учится. Но жить вместе? Это кончится плохо.

***

Стайлз бросает сумку с вещами на пол в прихожей и обводит взглядом квартиру Дерека. Здесь мило, хотя и минималистично. Хорошее освещение. Чувствуется, что есть кондиционер.

— Я не стану ничего менять в своем распорядке дня из-за этого, — рявкает Дерек. — Мне нравится жить одному. — Он глядит на Стайлза так, как будто тот может подвергнуть этот факт сомнению.

Три ха-ха, конечно.

— Да фиг с тобой, — говорит Стайлз. — Продолжай делать все те оборотнические крипи-штучки, без которых тебе никак. Поверь, я не собираюсь мешать.

Дерек, верный своему слову, продолжает жить так, будто Стайлза не существует. Доходит до того, что Дерек не смотрит на него, даже когда они находятся в одной комнате. Если нарисовать диаграмму Венна, отражающую то, что Стайлз ожидал от Дерека (делает зарядку без рубашки, отрабатывает сердитые взгляды перед зеркалом, ест стейк с кровью, снова сердитые взгляды), и то, что на самом деле представляет собой жизнь с Дереком, она будет очень сильно похожа на диаграмму вещей, которые Стайлз воображал, что делает в постели, и те, что он действительно делал. Иначе говоря, два круга с тоненькой общей частью, которая в первом случае означает «ест стейк», а во втором — «мастурбирует».

Вот что Стайлз узнает о том, как живет Дерек, в первую неделю:

· Дерек предпочитает минимализм — и при этом дорогие вещи. Ноги на диван класть НЕ РАЗРЕШАЕТСЯ, это совершенно ясно по тому, как у Дерека дергается глаз, каждый раз как Стайлз это делает;

· Дерек любит эспрессо — на порядок больше нормы;

· У Дерека огромная кровать (зачем ему такая огромная кровать?), на которой он заставляет спать Стайлза, а сам ютится на диване. Очень по-джентльменски;

· Дерек каждое утро решает кроссворд из «Нью-Йорк Таймс» — в самой настоящей бумажной газете, которую ему приносят на дом. И делает это в очках;

· Субботнее утро — время для игры «Погоди, не говори!», и горе вам, если скажете что-нибудь одновременно с ведущим.

Итак, чудесным образом Дерек превратился в полноценного взрослого. Когда ж это случилось? Он ведь жил в большом индустриальном лофте, в котором, как помнит Стайлз, даже не было кухни, и который сам по себе был значительным улучшением по сравнению с заброшенным вагоном поезда. А теперь у него есть кофе-машина, которая делает эспрессо, и подписка на «Таймс»? Стайлз полагает, что сам-то он отлично справляется с жизнью взрослого, если в день стирки у него есть чистое белье и если ему удается организовать себе трехразовое питание, которое не состоит большей частью из картошки. У Дерека же есть бельевой шкаф.

Стайлз совершенно определенно считает, что разгадывающий кроссворды Дерек Хмуроволк Хейл, которого к тому же волнуют потертости на диване, это просто умереть не встать. Он начинает вести записи, чтобы позже дать Скотту с Айзеком полный отчет и посмеяться: у Дерека средств для наведения чистоты больше, чем для душа, а средств для душа у него полно. У него, по меньшей мере, пять замусоленных кулинарных книг. Он слушает радио и сам мелет кофе. Когда в первые же совместные выходные Дерек достает ложечки для грейпфрута, чтобы они могли поесть органические фрукты с фермерского рынка, у Стайлза чуть живот не лопается от еле сдерживаемого смеха.

Но через пару-тройку дней Дерек-полноценный взрослый каким-то образом становится… перестает быть шуткой. На самом деле, еще до того, как Стайлз это осознает, эта не-шутка превращается в нечто невообразимо горячее.

Итак, происходит вот что. Стайлз фантазирует о жизни вместе. Это что-то новенькое. Стайлз мастурбирует в душе, под смутные мысли о ком-то высоком, темноволосом и заросшем, и этот кто-то точно не Дерек, занятый — ну и ну! — стиркой. На выходе из ванной он натыкается кое на кого высокого, темноволосого и заросшего, и это точно Дерек, и он спрашивает: «Чем ты там занимался так долго? Для тебя же лучше, если горячая вода еще осталась».

И, таким образом, мастурбировать в душе не представляется возможным. И ни за что на свете Стайлз не заставит себя кончить в постели Дерека. Оборотни такое точно учуют, и сделать это значит перейти черту, пусть бы они и не могли этого учуять. К концу недели Стайлз каждую секунду чувствует невероятное возбуждение, и это начинает влиять на мозги.

Как? Его все заводит. Дерек в спортивных штанах и с голыми ступнями, поправляющий очки на носу, когда решает воскресный кроссворд? Уф-ф. Дерек, заполняющий документы на перепланировку собственности? О боже, да. Дерек, раскладывающий по местам еду и ворчащий, что в магазине на углу не было нужной марки греческого йогурта? Возьми меня немедленно, думает Стайлз, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Это просто не может быть нормально.

Не то чтобы это говорило что-то особенное о Дереке, конечно, нет. Это фетиш какой-то или типа того. Неважно кто это делает, это всего лишь подсознание Стайлза так выражает его потребность в стабильности или в заботе, а может, это что-то фрейдистское, связанное с мамой? Он и Дерек? Они в лучшем случае все еще закадычные враги.

Скорее всего, это связано с тем, что в первый свой университетский год Стайлз все пытался не отстать от тех, кто посещал попойки и пирушки. На самом же деле ему только и хотелось, что окопаться в библиотеке. Что с того, что ему нравится домашний уют! И, возможно, причина того, насколько сильно он наслаждается жизнью с Дереком, самую малость в том, что, просыпаясь в его огромной, усыпанной подушками кровати, особенно, когда в воздухе начинает витать запах поджаренного бекона, Стайлз чувствует, что именно здесь и сейчас он и должен быть. Так тихо, по-домашнему, как будто бойфренд готовит ему завтрак. Не Дерек, само собой, некий рандомный бойфренд, который теоретически мог бы быть у Стайлза. Ну, там, в будущем.

Просто… Так легко ко всему этому привыкнуть — вот что Стайлз имеет в виду.

***

— Эй, Стайлз, сегодня вечером меня не будет. Сигнализация установлена, так что, если никуда не будешь выходить, все будет в порядке. Покормишь себя сам?

— Конечно, — отвечает Стайлз, радостно представляя себе замороженные «горячие конвертики», на покупке которых он настоял в прошлый поход в магазин. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось, как готовит Дерек (Дерек готовит), но, серьезно, без глутамата натрия он совсем зачахнет. — Куда идешь?

— Встретиться с мисс Морелл, — отвечает Дерек, почти нервничая. — Слушай, я все знаю, просто… ничего не говори.

— Да я и не собирался! Эм, ну то есть… молодец? — выпаливает Стайлз. Здорово, что вслед за здоровым увлечением Брейден у Дерека снова складываются функциональные, взрослые отношения. Ну, типа, он бы мог уже связаться еще с одним киллером-психопатом, так что… да. Здорово, молодец, Дерек. Стайлз рад за него.

Дерек фыркает, закатывает глаза и уходит.

«Горячие конвертики» оказываются совсем не такими волнующими, как Стайлзу представлялось.

***

За полторы недели с начала совместного житья Дерек достаточно избавился от своего отношения «притворюсь, что ты не существуешь», стал подключать Стайлза к каждодневным домашним делам и разговаривать с ним. А еще то, что Дерек все это время спал на диване, начинает давать о себе знать. Он то и дело наклоняет голову в разные стороны, и это движение будто кричит: «у меня ужасно затекла шея!». Под глазами у Дерека мешки, а плечи все время напряжены.

Стайлз вздыхает, смотрит на него поверх стола за завтраком — а на завтрак вафли, которые они пекли вместе, с настоящим кленовым сиропом. Дерек сидит, сгорбившись, над кроссвордом, бездумно массирует плечо и морщится.

— Слушай, думаю, мы оба можем признать, что эта ведьма или что там будет бродить на свободе, пока не вернутся Скотт с Айзеком, а это еще недели две ждать. Не можешь же ты все это время спать на диване в своем собственном доме. Это неправильно.

— Неправильно покупать еще одну кровать для гостей, которые остаются на ночь, потому что я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то остается на ночь, — парирует Дерек.

— Чувак, у тебя же кровать калифорния-кинг, — фыркает Стайлз. — Уверен, что мы оба отлично в ней поместимся.

Дерек отшатывается — вот просто всем телом отшатывается от Стайлза.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спать! — возмущенно произносит он театральным шепотом.

И это немного обидно, если честно. От Стайлза что, воняет? Или что?

— Слушай, это не про… Не про секс или типа того. Просто перераспределение ресурсов. Мы со Скоттом вообще спали вместе в односпальной кровати, и что, думаешь, мы парочка? — Вид у Дерека скептический, но он не спорит. — Так-то.

— Нет рубашки, нет штанов — нет перераспределения ресурсов, — провозглашает Дерек. — И надень носки, если у тебя ноги мерзнут.

Он резко расправляет газету и возвращается к кроссворду.

***

Эта ночь… Ну, могла бы быть и более неловкой, хотя Стайлз и затрудняется себе это представить. Несмотря на то, что за окном лето, они оба упаковываются в футболки с длинным рукавом и штаны, чтобы избежать малейшего прикосновения кожи к коже. В результате чего Стайлз может думать только о том, как прикасается к Дереку. А еще о том, как хочется раздеться до трусов, потому что у него уже яйца вспотели.

Когда они собираются, собственно, лечь, то изо всех сил стараются не встречаться друг с другом взглядам и поэтому случайно сталкиваются задами, а потом начинается «нет, ты лег на мою половину». Дерек, к тому же, ворует одеяла только так. Стайлз лежит — сна ни в одном глазу, — таращится в темноту и прислушивается к дыханию оборотня, пытаясь решить, спит тот уже или нет и можно ли наконец расслабиться. Увы, похоже, Дерек занимается тем же самым, и проходит много, очень много времени, прежде чем Стайлз, утомленный, отключается.

Одного этого уже хватит, чтобы выполнить квоту по неловкости лет на десять вперед, но законы кармы никогда не были особенно справедливы к Стайлзу.

Он может поклясться, что уснул на самом краю кровати — так сильно хотел остаться на своей половине. Честное слово, в его намерения не входило делать ситуацию еще более дурацкой. Но — вот он, рассвет, и Стайлз лежит на животе прямо в центре постели, а Дерек, ну… укрывает его собой.

Дерек лежит на боку, свернувшись рядом со Стайлзом. Он обнимает Стайлза за плечи одной рукой, а его нога лежит поперек зада Стайлза. Стайлз всеми силами старается не думать, что это такое (Рука? Нога? Или нечто другое?) мягко упирается ему в бедро. Повернувшись лицом к неожиданному товарищу по обнимашкам, он размышляет, как бы ему безболезненно выйти из ситуации, когда веки Дерека вздрагивают, и взгляд встречается со взглядом Стайлза.

— Привет, — вяло говорит Стайлз. Дерек ему точно своими же зубами горло вырвет, он уверен.

Секунду Дерек таращится на него, кряхтит в ответ, мол, да, привет, и откатывается от Стайлза.

— Начну готовить завтрак, — бурчит он.

И на этом все и заканчивается. Стайлз молча благодарит бога, что пронесло, и сует ноги в предоставленные ему в этом доме тапочки, аккуратно оставленные с его стороны кровати. Затем идет за Дереком на кухню, где они вместе готовят омлет. И самая скользкая тема их разговора это что лучше: Marvel или DC. Иными словами, обычное утро.

Следующей ночью происходит то же самое: сначала обнимашки, а потом опять никто не умер. И Стайлз вынужден признать, что просыпаться, уткнувшись носом Дереку между лопаток или когда Дерек пускает слюни ему на плечо, по какой-то причине теперь считается нормальным. По крайней мере, следующие пару недель. Это, в общем-то, довольно мило, если уж на то пошло. Для ясности: не потому что это Дерек. Обнимашки — это такая универсально уютная, платоническая штука, по которой Стайлз ужасно соскучился, будучи несчастливым, одиноким первокурсником. Вот и все.

***

Хоть утренние обнимашки исключительно платонические, Стайлза все равно пронзает странный укол вины, когда Дерек направляется на еженедельное свидание с мисс Морелл. Плюс все эти фантазии с как-бы-не-Дереком… Стайлз не может не думать, что должен чем-то отплатить за то, что думает о нем в таком ракурсе.

— Не хочешь пригласить мисс Морелл на эти выходные? Я могу куда-нибудь скрыться, — предлагает он следующим вечером за ужином. Он может быть выше всего этого и пропустить один из приготовленных Дереком ужинов. Щедрость — его… Ну, нет, не второе имя, конечно, но могло бы быть!

— Что? Зачем мне это делать? — Дерек кажется искренне сбитым с толку, может быть, не такой уж он идеальный взрослый, в конце концов.

Стайлз улыбается в тарелку, странно довольный этим напоминанием о том, что Дерек все еще Дерек.

— Вы с ней ходите на свидания только по понедельникам, странновато, когда с кем-то встречаешься.

— Я не встречаюсь с мисс Морелл, — отвечает Дерек деревянным голосом.

Стайлз снова смотрит на него в удивлении:

— Вы же на свидания ходите каждую неделю!

— Она мой психотерапевт, — вспыхнув, отвечает Дерек, не глядя на Стайлза.

— А, — выдыхает Стайлз, сердце у него в груди трепещет. Дерек заботится о своем душевном здоровье? Да. Ответственно справляется с травмой и растет над собой как порядочный оборотень? Да.

Да что ж такое, не должно это так заводить!

***

Судя по всему, воскресный кроссворд у Дерека на этой неделе никак не решается: он все еще разгадывает его утром в понедельник. Жует кончик ручки, сдвинув брови.

— Стайлз, что это за слово: «снег не по сезону»? — спрашивает он. — Девять букв, начинается на эм и заканчивается на е. Никак не могу отгадать.

— Хм, — говорит Стайлз, прищуривает один глаз и смотрит в пространство, тщетно пытаясь понять, что это. Снег — осадки? Но не по сезону — град? Нет, слишком коротко и нужных букв нет. — Уф, можно я сам посмотрю?

Дерек двигает газету по столу. Увы, посмотреть на слово в кроссворде Стайлзу не очень-то помогло. Отчасти дело в том, что Дерек заглядывает через плечо — а его свежевымытые волосы все еще источают тонкий запах шампуня. Капля с челки падает Стайлзу на шею. Очень сложно в такой обстановке думать о холодных ливнях или чем-то подобном.

— А ну-ка, подожди, это же «мороженое», понимаешь? Снег не по сезону, снег летом, — говорит Дерек с довольной улыбкой. Он выглядит таким умилительно довольным собой, беззащитно и по-домашнему. А затем он вспоминает о Стайлзе.

— Извини, — произносит он. — Я знаю, что тебе неинтересно мое скучное хобби.

Вот только он скорее смущен, чем зол. Стайлз все это время думал, что Дерека раздражает, когда кто-то находится в его пространстве, но дело совсем не в этом. Дерек стесняется своих домашних привычек.

Стайлз чувствует, что рот у него сам собой открывается от удивления, и он запинается, чтобы сгладить, смягчить ситуацию:

— Нет, дело не в том, что не нравится. У меня не идут игры со словами, — объясняет он. Он никогда не станет высмеивать со Скоттом Дерековы ложечки для грейпфрута или другие штуки. В том, что Дерек заботится о себе, нет ничего смешного, и Стайлз совершенно точно не собирается его этим смущать.

— Ты просто никогда толком не пробовал, — отвечает Дерек и искоса глядит на него. — С твоим словарным запасом ты бы был великолепен.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, Дерек вздыхает, и на этом все могло бы и закончиться. Но Дерек придвигает стул вместе с сидящим на нем Стайлзом к себе так, чтобы сидеть бок о бок. Ну и — вот оно. Что это, как не как-бы-совсем-не-Дерековой-привлекательность, не привлекательность вроде «этот парень достаточно силен, чтобы согнуть меня пополам, прижав колени к плечам, и трахать до тех пор, пока у меня ноги не отнимутся», которая маячила на горизонте с того самого раза, когда Дерек чуть не умер от отравления аконитом, а Стайлз чуть не умер от неуместного возбуждения?

Дерек продолжает говорить, и Стайлз старается сосредоточиться.

— Смотри, вот понедельничный кроссворд. Все могут решить понедельничный кроссворд. Начинай с определений, вписывай те слова, в которых уверен. Если пропускаешь какие-нибудь — ничего страшного. Разгадаешь несколько — и это поможет с остальными.

Стайлз просматривает определения слов «по горизонтали», смущенный тем, что не видит ничего, в чем был бы уверен. Страсть к жизни? Излюбленная музыкальная форма Баха? Как вдруг…

— Валюта в Киото — это точно йена, да? Это же… даже слишком просто.

— Ага, — отвечает Дерек с приветливой улыбкой. — Видишь, у тебя получается. Ищи простые слова, а когда впишешь их, найдешь слова, которые почти полностью закончены и посмотришь, сможешь ли вписать в клетки недостающие буквы.

— Круто, — бормочет Стайлз, возвращаясь к кроссворду. Стайлз проникается хобби Дерека, одобрение Дерека, порядок, рутина по приготовлению завтрака и мытью посуды, которая у них выработалась — он вынужден признать, что все это очень здорово. В какой-то степени занятия как у парочки, да, но к ним это мало относится, просто… Хотя, нет, относится и к ним. Очень даже, признается себе Стайлз, со странным ёканьем в груди.

— Скажи, если застрянешь. Я посмотрю, или проверим по ключам, — предлагает Дерек.

Стайлз благодарит его и вовремя прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать «дорогой» — слово, которое его мозг моментально прицепляет к «спасибо». Только вот… Что? Он называет Дерека «дорогой» у себя в голове. Дорогой. Когда это началось?

Недели назад, внезапно осознает Стайлз. Как же он это упустил? Все это время он не фантазировал о милых домашних взаимоотношениях с безликим кем-то, он представлял, что его милый домашний бойфренд это Дерек. Фетиш на полноценного взрослого никакой не фетиш, это стопроцентно значит «Я влюблен в Дерека». Стайлз безнадежно, совершенно, абсолютно без ума от конкретного Дерека и от тех конкретных домашних взаимоотношений, которые между ними складываются.

Ну или, нервно думает Стайлз, от домашних взаимоотношений, которые продлятся еще около полутора недель, а после они с Дереком снова станут закадычными врагами, верно? Не могут не стать. Дерек уже точно разобрался со своей жизнью, начиная от наволочек и пододеяльников, которые теперь сочетаются друг с другом, до планирования обедов, и в его жизни нет места Стайлзу с его печеньками поп-тартс и проверкой белья на свежесть методом обнюхивания. И лучше уж наслаждаться тем, что есть, пока он еще может, потому что совершенно точно это не будет длится вечно

***

— Слово из семи букв, «операционная система»? — рассеянно спрашивает Дерек. — Вторая эн.

— Хм-м, попробуй «Андроид».

Стайлз моет посуду, поскольку Дерек перед этим испек блинчики с черникой. Ему до Дерека все еще далеко, но он с легкостью может помочь со словами, связанными с поп-культурой или технологиями, и это приятно. «Видишь, мы подходим друг другу», — настаивает тихий голосок внутри, как будто у Стайлза есть возможность на самом деле получить это все по-настоящему. Он старается заглушить этот голос. И ему должно хватить притворства.

Дерек фыркает так по-особенному довольно, как всегда, когда Стайлз первым отгадывает слово, и записывает карандашом, опустошая чашку с кофе.

— Тогда шестнадцать по вертикали, «стадный»…

— Тебе налить еще, детка? — спрашивает Стайлз, поднимая кофейник.

Дерек поднимает взгляд от кроссворда, и фокусирует взгляд на Стайлзе поверх очков. Лицо его ничего не выражает, а чашка замерла в паре дюймов над столом. Обе его великолепные брови медленно поднимаются к линии волос надо лбом.

Стайлз издает несколько невнятных звуков, осознает, что со словом «детка» ему никак не выкрутиться, и сглатывает. Не стоило ему называть так Дерека даже у себя в голове, Само собой, это не могло в конце концов не слететь с языка. Глагол, потерпеть неудачу, совершить ошибку, десять букв, первая о, в середине ж.

— Да, — тихо говорит Дерек, — спасибо.

Он протягивает кружку. Сердце Стайлза снова оживает и начинает биться, выстукивая странный синкопический ритм, но хотя бы функционирует. Дрожащей рукой он наливает кофе, и день продолжается без проблем.

Следующую оговорку Дерек также проглатывает («Эй, подвинься-ка, солнце, я хо-хочу… сесть».), и потом тоже («Что хочешь на ужин, дорогой?»), прежде чем Стайлз допускает, что и это ему теперь разрешено. Ласковые прозвища находятся в той же сумеречной зоне, что и завтраки в домашней обстановке, утренние обнимашки и совместное хобби.

Дерек называет Стайлза только по имени, но это, наверное, потому, что такой уж он есть. Тяжело представить себе, что с его губ естественно слетит обращение вроде «солнце». А может быть, Дерек не играет в это притворство с отношениями, просто думает, что Стайлз та еще престранная катастрофа, и изо всех сил старается его игнорировать.

Ну да. Или одно, или другое.

***

Дальше все происходит так быстро, что стоило бы задаться вопросом: почему это не случилось раньше? Обычная ночь, Дерек читает в постели, а Стайлз на него ворчит.

— Твои десять минут закончились, — настаивает он. — Давно закончились. Я ужасно устал.

— Еще десять, — безапелляционно заявляет Дерек. — Конец главы.

— Ты уверен, что в этой монстрической книге вообще есть главы? Свет долой, сейчас же, — требует Стайлз, неуклюже нависая над половиной кровати Дерека, чтобы щелкнуть выключателем на лампе для чтения. Это опрометчивый ход. Он едва успевает схватиться за ночной столик и только чудом не падает Дереку на лицо.

— Уф, ладно, — ворчит Дерек из-под Стайлза, выражение лица его не разглядеть. Тяжелая книга плюхается на пол. — Доволен?

Ну, можно и так сказать, думает Стайлз. Он все еще нависает над Дереком, отчетливо чувствуя исходящий от него запах, ощущая его силу, и — надо же! — усталость как рукой сняло. Стайлз передвигает руку с ночного столика на кровать, рядом с местом, где должно быть плечо Дерека, вставая на колени и упираясь руками. Голенью он стукается о бедро Дерека. Это как будто снова обнимашки, так ведь? Почти то же самое.

— Стайлз? — спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз прерывает его поцелуем. В комнате так темно, что сперва он промахивается, попадая губами по мягкой щеке Дерека как раз над щетиной. Однако, судя по тому, как громко Дерек вдохнул, маневр Стайлза был понят вполне однозначно.

Стайлз не видит лица Дерека, и начинает нервничать из-за того, что только что сделал. Это ведь все меняет, так? Ласковые прозвища и обнимашки — это одно. Поцелуи же… Что если это чересчур?

Но затем рука Дерека оказывается в волосах Стайлза, притягивая его лицо ближе, наклоняя так, чтобы нос не мешал. Их рты находят друг друга, губы — влажные и горячие — приоткрываются. Поцелуй выходит отчаянным, грязным, им обоим не хватает воздуха. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Дерек стонет, и в этом стоне столько нетерпения, столько открытой несдержанности, что Стайлз отчаянно всхлипывает в ответ, и горячее желание стекается в пах.

Вдруг Дерек оказывается сверху, на распластанном на спине Стайлзе. Его вес тяжело смещается по бедрам Стайлза, когда Дерек садится, чтобы стянуть через голову футболку одним слитным движением. На фоне ночи он просто темный силуэт, но Стайлз знает, что он полуобнажен, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы у Стайлза окончательно встал.

Обеими руками Стайлз невесомо касается груди и бедер Дерека. Кожа у него невозможно теплая, бархатно-гладкая поверх мускулов. Это происходит, это на самом деле происходит, не переставая напоминает себе Стайлз. Дерек его тоже хочет. Стайлз выгибает спину, избавляется от футболки и сбрасывает ее с кровати.

Когда они соединяются снова, то уже тело к телу, кожа к коже до самой талии. Руки Дерека скользят по груди и бокам Стайлза, и — он совершенно не против.

Целоваться гораздо удобнее, когда в такт движениям губ движутся и тела. Дерек проводит носом по скуле Стайлза, потом по шее, и Стайлз стонет, впиваясь руками ему в спину. Он чувствует под пальцами слегка выпуклую кожу там, где вытатуирован трискелион. Все время он только смотрел, а сейчас — прикасается.

Их штаны, выбранные с таким тщанием, чтобы сохранить отношения на уровне платонических, со своей задачей совсем не справляются. Тонкие слои ткани совершенно не скрывают того места, где член Дерека толкается и трется о член Стайлза. И в то же время этого недостаточно. Стайлз отводит ладони от задницы Дерека (задница Дерека!) чтобы прихватить свои штаны за резинку, стащить их и высвободить собственный член.

Тело Дерека над ним напрягается, и когда он опускает руку и касается стояка Стайлза, движение это почти робкое. Стайлз следует бедрами за его рукой, и это само по себе уже достаточное подбадривание. Дерек начинает дрочить ему с постоянным ритмом, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что делает руками. Но рты их по-прежнему очень близко, они тяжело и рвано дышат одним воздухом. Стайлз пытается развести колени в стороны, но дурацкие штаны по-прежнему мешают.

— Снимай, снимай, — велит он и тянет штаны Дерека за пояс. Наградой ему служит снисходительный смешок, и еще один, когда Дерек откатывается в сторону, чтобы расправиться со штанами. Стайлз и сам пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы сбросить стреножившие его штаны.

Вдруг оробев, Стайлз проводит рукой по бедру Дерека. Прикусывает губу, прежде чем провести пальцами по линии жестких волос внизу живота, наконец скользнуть ниже, обхватить член и несмело потянуть. Дерек поддает бедрами в ответ на слабую хватку, а потом бормочет:

— Иди сюда.

Он укладывает Стайлза на себя, и Стайлз вздрагивает от того, как соприкасаются их члены, как идеально подходят одно к другому их тела. Кончиками пальцев он проводит по бровям Дерека, его скулам, грубой щетине и мягким губам, стараясь представить выражение его лица в темноте. Он обнаруживает, что Дерек улыбается, и это до странности интимно — прикасаться к его рту вот так, и Стайлз тихо, довольно смеется. Дерек присоединяется к нему, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стайлза.

Затем он обхватывает оба их члена и, двигая ладонью, поглаживая, он покачивает бедрами, создавая контрапунктный ритм, и это лучшее из всего, что Стайлз когда-либо делал самостоятельно. Сам он просто не может лежать спокойно. Толкается в руку Дерека, сперва поддерживая ритм, а потом срываясь в рваные движения, под властью момента: то, что это Дерек, смешивается с чистым возбуждением и втягивает его в нечто огромное, неизбежное.

Он думает, что ему удалось хоть чуть-чуть предупредить Дерека, но все же сложно выражаться связно, когда ты вот-вот обкончаешься, поэтому, может и нет. Его бедра инстинктивно движутся, и он выплескивается Дереку на живот, каждая мышца в теле сжимается от удовольствия.

Дерек судорожно выдыхает, грудь его расширяется под ладонями Стайлза, и секунды спустя он следует за Стайлзом, благодаря тому, что сперма Стайлза облегчила движения. На мгновение они замирают, обвившись вокруг друг друга, скользкие от пота и опьяненные оргазмом. Первым шевелится Дерек. Он осторожно выбирается из-под Стайлза и отползает на свою половину кровати.

Стайлз почти хнычет от потери контакта, но Дерек через секунду возвращается и осторожно вытирает ему живот чем-то похожим на бумажную салфетку. Потому что, разумеется, именно Дерек позаботится об этом, подумает наперед и об удобстве Стайлза, и о стирке. Разрастающаяся в груди привязанность застает Стайлза врасплох, только усугубляя сонное посторгазменное блаженство.

Когда оба они оказываются начисто вытерты, Дерек довольно фыркает, плюхается на живот и носом утыкается Стайлзу между ключиц. Стайлз обнимает Дерека поперек потной спины, и это должно быть противно, однако оказывается совершенно не так. Стайлз обожает, когда они оба ведут себя, как давно женатая пара, но он очень и очень рад страстному сексу, какой бывает в самом начале отношений

Такой вид близости они обычно оставляют для раннего утра, для времени, когда все можно так удобно отрицать, но ведь они только что занимались сексом. Это значит, что их странные притворные отношения как пары получили официальное подтверждение, так ведь? Обнимашки это теперь пусть чудно, но приемлемо, это то, что им можно делать.

Наверное, в жизни Дерека-взрослого все-таки есть место для Стайлза, и это просто умопомрачительно прекрасно, потому что, как во всем, что касается Дерека, Стайлз без ума от всех домашних привычек и обычаев, которые появились у Дерека в его новой квартире. Стайлзу нравится и то, что они хорошо знакомы друг с другом, и новизна их отношений, добродушный стеб, обнимашки и даже грязная посуда. Похоже, что нынешнее лето, вместо того, чтобы обернуться полным провалом, превзошло все ожидания.

***

К тому времени, как Стайлз продирает глаза, Дерек уже встал, но запаха бекона с кухни не доносится. Кажется, что если уж оставляешь своего нового бойфренда одного в постели, то уж бекон поджарить все-таки надо. Стайлз натягивает штаны, засовывает ноги в тапочки и пытается пригладить волосы.

— Что на завтрак? — кричит он из прихожей и заглядывает в кухню. Однако Дерека там нет. Через секунду Стайлз обнаруживает его в гостиной: тот сидит, сжав ладони и поставив локти на колени. Вид у него нездоровый.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — спрашивает Стайлз, внутри у него все каменеет.

— Послушай, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, — мы не можем так дальше продолжать.

— Продолжать что? — спрашивает Стайлз — слишком быстро, слишком виновато для настоящего непонимания. Не на такое утро после страстной ночи он надеялся, Дерек не может же всерьез…  
Дерек смотрит на него в упор:

— Это, — повторяет он и неопределенно машет ладонью между ними. — Притворяться.

— Да ну ладно тебе, — в панике вскрикивает Стайлз. — Мы совершенно точно можем притворяться. Не притворяться! Вживаться в роли. А? — Стайлз шевелит бровями и улыбается до ушей.

Дерек в раздражении проводит ладонью по волосам.

— Нельзя так просто взять и начать жить вместе, Стайлз. Мы даже не… Мы никогда не ходили на свидание. Я не знаю, чего ты ждешь от отношений, и ты возвращаешься на учебу через пару недель. Что тогда?

— Не знаю, разберемся, когда дойдем до этого! — Ну великолепно, разумеется, у Дерека кризис доверия как раз тогда, едва они перепихнулись. Стайлз не даст ему отступить вот так, когда они только согласились, что между ними что-то настоящее. — Слушай, это… — Стайлз пытается нащупать точку опоры. — Это как кроссворд! Просто заполняешь то, что знаешь, и отталкиваешься от этих слов. Я знаю, что мне нравится с тобой жить, так? А остальное мы выясним по ходу.

— Отношения — это не кроссворд, Стайлз. — Это даже не снисхождение, Дерек говорит заносчиво, и выражение лица у него такое же, как тон. Будто Стайлз глупый ребенок, которому совершенно нет места в идеальной квартире Дерека.

В ответ на поведение Дерека терпение Стайлза истончается. Их ночь вместе что-то да значит, она сделала их отношения настоящими — по крайней мере, для него.

— Ах, ну конечно, это же игра! Есть же волшебная книжка с правилами, в которой написано, что сначала надо выполнить 200 квестов, то есть сходить на 200 свиданий, прежде чем получишь достаточно игрового опыта, чтобы разблокировать достижение «съехаться»!

Дерек расстроенно стонет.

— Ну разумеется, «Мир Варкрафта»! Да, отлично, спасибо, что напомнил, что ты все еще чертов тинэйджер!

— Да пошел ты! Дело вообще не в моем возрасте!

— Нет, в нем! Во всем! Отношения так не работают, это слишком быстро! У тебя есть представление о том, как должно быть, а я… Но все пойдет совсем не так, все полетит псу под хвост!

В удивлении Стайлз отступает на шаг. Он опять понял Дерека неверно. Дело не в том, что его ничего не волнует, наоборот, волнует слишком сильно, и он выбит из колеи.

Гнев Стайлза тает, и он приседает между колен Дерека.

— Эй, эй. Ничего не полетит псу под хвост, меня не так легко испугать, понятно?

Дерек нервно глядит на него.

— Откуда тебе знать? Ты и понятия не имеешь, какими плохими могут стать отношения. Ты не знаешь…

— Я знаю, что завтра меня может убить ведьма, — отвечает Стайлз. — Достаточно будет только раз ошибиться. — Он знает, что это уже тяжелая артиллерия, но ему необходимо заставить Дерека понять.

Дерек тихо ругается и вдыхает воздух так, как будто его ударили.

— Стайлз, ты же не собираешься…

— Мрачный жнец ни с кем не подписывает соглашений, — перебивает его Стайлз. — Все думают, что впереди еще вся жизнь, поэтому можно просто сидеть и ждать, когда события произойдут именно так, как ждешь. Ты знаешь, что с моей мамой все было в порядке, пока не стало слишком поздно? Она всегда говорила: «В следующем году поедем в отпуск». — Он вдруг замолкает с невеселым смешком. — Давай, скажи мне, что так напуган, что даже не станешь пробовать.

— Я не напуган, — неубедительно отвечает Дерек, — я просто…

Стайлз кладет ладони ему на лицо, и Дерек замолкает.

— Тебе хорошо от того, что я здесь? — спрашивает он. — Просто скажи.

— Это… То, что ты рядом — это правильно, — отвечает Дерек. Он выглядит так, как будто ему физически тяжело от того, что он просто сидит и смотрит на Стайлза, но все же он это делает. Борется с желанием сбежать.

— Ладно, хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — Мне это тоже нравится. — Он тянется к губам Дерека и целует его, а Дерек наклоняется к нему с голодным отчаянием.

— Это тоже хорошо работает, да? — мурлычет Стайлз, когда они прерываются.

— Определенно, — отвечает Дерек, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стайлза. Его рука все еще лежит на щеке Стайлза.

— Итак, нам нравится быть рядом друг с другом и между нами есть химия, да? — Этими словами он завоевывает полуулыбку. — Думаю, нам стоит по меньшей мере попробовать.

— Ладно, — соглашается Дерек, и что-то внутри Стайлза разжимается, что-то такое, о чем он даже не подозревал, а оно было в напряжении. — Ладно, разберемся по ходу.

***

Скотт с Айзеком заглядывают на следующий день после приезда. Они отдохнувшие, загорелые — и совершенно не представляют, во что собираются встрять.

— Просто хотели убедиться, что вы друг друга не поубивали, — шутит Скотт.

— Пока нет! — весело отвечает Стайлз. — Хотите, мы вас чем-нибудь угостим?

«Угостим? Мы?» — одними губами спрашивает Скотт у Айзека, тот лишь пожимает плечами.

— Да, может, чаю?

— Детка, где у нас крупнолистовой чай? — кричит Стайлз.

— Наверху, рядом с теми… — отвечает Дерек, деловито доставая тарелки. — И достань… — Он неопределенно машет рукой, и Стайлз кивает, он каким-то образом уже держит в руках два вида чая, которые передает в руки озадаченному Айзеку.

Затем он обходит Дерека, легко положив руку ему на бедро, и достает сахарницу, как будто что-то в предыдущем обмене репликами действительно имело для него смысл. Дерек не глядя берет ее, перебрасывая две кружки в одну руку, как жонглер-профессионал.

Поставив сахарницу и кружки на стол, он снова протягивает руку. Скотт как раз собирается спросить, чего тот хочет, а Стайлз уже передает ему маленькую ложку для сахара.

Обходя Дерека со спины, Стайлз взлохмачивает ему волосы, и Дерек ворчит: «Ты знаешь, что мне это не нравится», — так как будто он все время это повторяет.

— Нет, нравится, — тут же возражает Стайлз. Дерек фыркает.

— Так что, ребят, вы успели пожениться, пока нас не было? — спрашивает Айзек. Скотт пинает его под столом.

— Нет. — Дерек презрительно усмехается, как будто это бред сумасшедшего. — Стайлз считает, что это странно, когда люди женятся, не успев окончить университет.

— Суперстранно, — соглашается Стайлз. — Ну, нужно же сначала найти себя, так? — Дерек безмятежно кивает. — И я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь думал, что я с ним только ради денег. Это равное партнерство.

Дерек категорично фыркает, старательно поддерживая на лице пустое выражение — невербальный эквивалент «это ты так считаешь». И получает в ответ выразительный взгляд.

— Так что это? Чем вы занимаетесь? — не может не спросить Скотт.

— Заполняем клетки, — отвечает Стайлз, с озорным выражением поглядывая на Дерека. Скотт открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что, черт возьми, это значит, — но Дерек широко улыбается, глядя в свой эспрессо, на щеках и на носу у него легкий румянец, и Скотт никогда еще не видел его таким счастливым.

Поэтому он закрывает рот, пожимает плечами, глядя на Айзека, и они молча пьют чай, а Стайлз начинает осыпать шею Дерека маленькими домашними поцелуйчиками.


End file.
